Getting Back Together
by RC2012
Summary: Can Tech E. Coyote and Mallory Mastermind get back together? Tech X Mallory.


**Getting Back Together-A Loonatics Unleashed Fanfic.**

_Get back together- If two people who ended their sexual or romantic relationship get back together, they start having a relationship with each other again._

_~MacMillan Dictionary Website_

Tech E. Coyote, brainiac of the Loonatics, awoke to find himself lying in a hotel bed.

He was surprised to have found himself sleeping in a place other than his bedroom or lab.

He turned onto his left side and was even more surprised to see who was lying in bed next to him.

It was none other than Mallory Mastermind!

Tech sat up in bed and stared at the women lying in bed with him, with the covers up to her shoulders. He tried to recollect what had happened within the past twenty-four hours.

Then he remembered.

He was walking around downtown when he saw Mallory.

She had been released on parole a few weeks ago.

Then he saw that she looked a little shy being out in public.

It was the first time in a while that she had been out in public without committing some sort of crime.

Something about Mallory's facial expression gave him the feeling that this Mallory was different. Not the be-the-most-intelligent-being-in-the-world-and –destroy-anyone-who-gets-in-my-way Mallory, but a nicer one.

He couldn't help but walk up and shyly say hi.

The first several minutes of their conversation were spent with the both of them looking a little awkward and shy.

But then they were both smiling at each other as their conversation continued.

Like they were old friends who hadn't seen each other in a long time.

Tech placed his hand on his temple and massaged it while he thought.

He liked doing that sometimes while he thought, believing that it helped him to remember things much better.

_Okay, okay, what happened next?_ He thought.

He kept on remembering.

Tech and Mallory had coffee, went to see a movie that was playing when they were near a movie theater, and when it was evening they rented a hotel room together.

Being a superhero and allowed some things for free, renting a hotel room fell under just that category for Tech.

They had entered the room and closed the door before Mallory took the top part of his uniform off…

Tech's eyes opened wide.

Realizing that he and Mallory ending up having sex earlier.

He rubbed his forehead, still having trouble processing this.

He got out of bed without waking Mallory, and walked over to the slider door leading out onto a balcony.

The room had purple walls with white painted wood on the lower half of the walls. The ceiling was purple as well.

When he got to the door, he opened it and walked out onto the balcony, resting his elbows on the railing. The wind was blowing against his face.

Tech liked that feeling.

He stared out into the night sky, looked at the cars below, and then back out into the night sky.

The glass underneath the railing was stained glass, so one could see that the coyote was standing there on the balcony naked.

He stood leaning on his elbows while he thought.

When Mallory tried to destroy him and his team for the first time, Tech explained that he knew Mallory back in college; that he used to mentor her.

But what Tech didn't tell his teammates was that he did in fact, date Mallory for a while before she turned evil and tried to steal the intelligence of the school's professors.

Foiling her plans and calling the police on Mallory broke Tech's heart afterwards. And he didn't want to tell his team that because it was too painful for him to talk about. Even to his own family.

In his mind, Tech believed that he and Mallory were over.

But now here he was. In a hotel room with her after having sex with her.

Tech closed his eyes and shook his head.

He didn't think that it would be possible for him and Mallory to get back together.

What they had was special; it felt that way to both of them, but it was in the past.

At least that was what Tech believed.

He thought about what he should do now.

He didn't want to stay here and restart a relationship that most likely couldn't be restarted.

As he pondered this over and over in his mind, trying to figure out what he should do, Tech heard his name being spoken.

"Tech?"

Tech looked back and saw that Mallory was now awake.

With one hand, she held her side of the blanket up so it was covering her body and chest.

"What are you doing out there?" Mallory asked.

"Uh," Tech was at a loss for words.

"I, uh, needed some fresh air, that's all."

Mallory looked at him for a moment and smiled.

"You feeling okay, then?"

Tech stared at her and nodded.

Mallory continued to smile and patted the spot on the bed next to her. The spot Tech had been lying on.

"Well, come back to bed, handsome."

Tech stood there for half a minute before he walked back into the room and shut the door.

He walked until he stopped before the bed.

As weird as this all felt, but for some reason that he couldn't explain, Tech didn't feel weird standing naked before his former enemy.

Maybe because she was also his former lover.

But this all still felt very weird for the coyote.

Tech lifted up the covers and got under them again.

Feeling like he had no control over the situation.

He wanted to leave, but he felt like something was keeping him here.

But what?

Tech pondered this as he was lying on his back next to Mallory.

She smiled and rested her head on his chest.

Tech's heart skipped a beat.

He didn't know what to do at first.

_C'mon, do something. Anything. _The coyote thought, trying to figure out how he should leave.

Instead for some reason unknown to him, Tech placed his hand on Mallory's waist and laid it there.

_No, not that._

Mallory smiled as the recent placing of Tech's left hand caused her to lift her head up and plant a kiss on the coyote's left cheek.

Tech could feel himself blush.

Mallory continued to kiss Tech's cheek softly over and over again.

Tech blushed more and more.

Was he liking this?

If he and Mallory were over, if all of his feelings for her were gone as he believed them to be, then shouldn't he be feeling nothing at all?

Tech felt paralyzed for the moment.

He stared up at the ceiling, feeling unable to escape this moment.

He closed his eyes.

Was it to think of a way to leave?

Or did Tech believe that all of this was a dream, and that it was just a matter of time before he woke up and found himself in his lab or bedroom.

But Tech realized that this wasn't a dream. That this was really happening.

Why?

Because Mallory's kisses felt too real to be a dream.

Even after all these years, he still remembered how Mallory's kisses felt on his face.

Tech could never forget how soft they felt.

The kisses stopped.

"Tech?"

Tech opened his eyes and lifted up his head.

"Is something bothering you?"

"Uh, no, Mallory. Nothing at all. I was just thinking, nothing to be concerned about."

Mallory stared at him.

Tech sat up and Mallory sat up too as a result.

"I…just have to use the shower that's all."

"I'll come with you."

"No, no. I just want to take a shower, by myself. That's all."

"Oh, okay."

Tech leaned forward and planted a kiss on her nose. He did it to keep her from becoming suspicious of his thoughts on the situation.

"I won't be gone long."

"Then I'll be waiting." Mallory said before lying down.

Tech nodded and got out of bed again, this time walking over to the bathroom.

Mallory watched him go, but was staring at Tech's ass all the while.

She smiled before he entered the bathroom and closed the door.

"All these years and he still has such a sexy ass."

* * *

Tech stood in the shower rubbing soap all over his body, with the water washing it off.

All the while he was trying to think of a way to leave.

Why was it so hard for him to leave, or come up with a way to leave?

Was he afraid that it would hurt her feelings if he just up'd and left?

Or was he afraid that it would cause her to lash out and possibly hurt the other civilians in the hotel?

But Tech finally decided that he had to leave.

He would tell her that he had to go home, before his team noticed that he was gone. And wonders where he was all night.

_Good, that's not only good, but partly true._ He thought.

So it was decided. He would tell Mallory that he had to go.

Tech turned off the shower and dried himself off with a towel.

He walked out of the bathroom and saw Mallory still lying in bed.

She was beckoning him to come over.

Tech sighed.

He walked over to the bed and sat down in his former spot with the blanket covering his lap.

He looked into Mallory's eyes.

"Mallory, I have to go."

Mallory's smile faded away.

"Go, go where?"

"To my team, they'll wonder where I was all night if I don't return before the sun comes up."

"Just tell them that you were out by yourself all evening. That you were so tired that you decided to spend the night in a hotel. You don't have to tell them about us just yet, if that's what's concerning you?"

_Us? There is no us. There was once, but it ended a long time ago._

Tech closed his eyes and sighed. He opened his eyes and looked Mallory in the face.

Deciding that it'd probably be best to tell her the truth.

"Mallory, this isn't going to work."

"What won't work?" She asked.

"Us." Tech answered. "What we had, our relationship, its over. It ended a long time ago."

"But…" Mallory looked concerned. "Maybe we can start over."

"Mallory, don't you get it? There is no starting over. There's just over. That's what our relationship is, over."

Tech sighed before looking her in the face again.

"I don't want to go through that all again."

"What again?" She asked.

"Entering into a relationship and then having it end with me calling the police on my girlfriend, that's what I'm talking about."

"But Tech," Mallory said, starting to look worried. "I've changed. I'm not the person I was anymore. And what about what we had this evening?"

"This evening was a huge mistake. We were both under some deluded fantasy that we could be together again and make the last few years disappear, and pretend like they never happened."

Tech stopped to catch his breath before continuing.

"But I can never make those years disappear, and I can never forget the day our relationship ended. You know I felt bad after seeing you get arrested? I don't want my heart broken again."

"But Tech, I'm not going to break your heart again. I swear, I've changed. And I want to be with you again."

"I'm sorry, Mallory."

"Tech please, let's be adults and talk about this." Mallory begged.

"There's nothing to talk about. Good-bye, Mallory." Tech said, about to get out of bed again.

"PLEASE DON'T LEAVE!"

Tech was shocked when Mallory threw herself at him and knocked him down onto his back, her arms around his waist.

Then Tech heard a sound.

The sound of crying.

"Please, Tech." Mallory said sobbing. "Please don't go. Please don't walk out of my life."

Tech slowly sat up and Mallory still had her arms around his waist.

Mallory rested her head against Tech and sobbed into his chest.

"Tech, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I hurt you."

She cried.

Tears leaking into Tech's chest.

"I know seeing me every time, whenever I tried to destroy you and your friends,…it's must've hurt you so much every time you saw me. But believe me when I say this, I missed being with you. After all that time in jail, I began to miss you and regretted my past actions."

Mallory continued to sob.

She looked up at Tech.

"I wanted to change. I wanted to turn a new leaf. And hopefully…be with you again." She broke out crying some more.

"I'm so sorry I hurt you, Tech."

Tech looked down at her.

He felt…so bad for her.

He saw that she really had changed. Whatever doubt he had of her again being the same kind Mallory that he once loved, was gone.

He looked down sadly ay her.

"Mallory," He said wrapping his arms around her and bringing her closer against his chest. "I never realized that you felt this way recently."

"After I was released on parole, I hoped that maybe…we could make up. Put the past behind us and move on, together. But you're right; it really is over between us."

_Maybe…_

"No, I…I was wrong." Tech said. "Maybe there's still a chance?"

Tech leaned his head down and planted a kiss on the top of her head.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna leave. I promise."

They both sat there in silence.

Then Tech did something.

He started rocking his body back and forth in hopes of calming Mallory down, like you do with an infant.

And then it was working.

The sounds of Mallory crying soon died down.

She looked up at him.

"You really think there's a chance…for us?"

Tech smiled. "I'm sure of it."

Mallory smiled. She loved Tech's smile and thought that it looked very charming.

"You're such a good person, I don't know if I even still deserve you."

Tech kissed the top of her head again.

"Yes you do, believe me."

After a few moments, Mallory sat up and smiled warmly at Tech.

Tech smiled back.

She reached out her hand and Tech took it.

They both shook.

The past now behind them.

Mallory smiled.

"Oh, come here you handsome coyote!"

She threw herself at him again, but while kissing him on the lips.

Tech smiled as he was lying on his back again, Mallory's lips against his.

Tech kissed back.

They rolled around a lot on the bed while they were making out.

A few minutes later, Tech fell out of bed and onto his back.

Mallory fell on top of him.

Then Tech laughed.

Mallory laughed too.

Tech laid there with his back on the floor and with Mallory on top of him.

Tech's feet were still on the bed.

Mallory smiled as she leaned her head down and whispered into Tech's ear.

He stared at her.

"You really want to?"

Mallory smiled before leaning down and planting a kiss on the coyote's nose.

"Most certainly."

Tech smiled and he kissed her on the lips.

The two of them got up and walked over to the bathroom.

Tech set the temperature of the shower to warm. Then he got into the shower with Mallory.

They both stood there in the shower, holding one another in each other's arms, with the water running over them as they made out.

Tech felt so happy and as light as a feather.

It felt so pleasant, so good.

What was that?

Oh yeah, that was his groin being pressed against.

They spoke in between kisses.

"Oh, Tech."

"Oh, Mallory."

They both got out of the shower half-an-hour later.

Instead of using the towels, they decided to use the big fan in the wall to dry themselves off.

As the air blown by the fan blew against them, Tech opened one eye as he looked at Mallory.

He leaned to the side and planted a kiss on her cheek.

Mallory felt this and opened her eyes.

She smiled as she leaned to the side and planted a kiss on his cheek too.

After they were dried, both Tech and Mallory walked out of the bathroom, hand in hand.

They got back into bed and laid down together, with Mallory resting her head on Tech's chest again, much to the coyote's delight.

She planted another kiss on Tech's cheek and he chuckled.

_Perhaps this could work._ The coyote thought.

He smiled as he started kissing Mallory's forehead over and over again, each time getting a hum of delight from her.

After several minutes, Tech stopped.

Tech and Mallory just laid there on the bed together, the blanket up to Mallory's shoulders and Tech's chest.

Within moments, the two were both sound asleep again.

THE END

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**Please tell me your thoughts on the story in your review. Thoughts about Tech? Mallory Mastermind? The dialogue between the two? Was it good? Okay? Please let me know.**

**~RC**


End file.
